


The Dragon Who Loved to Paint +Destiel

by skella_bro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dragon Anna, Fluff, King Cas, King Dean, M/M, Old Kingdom AU, castiel - Freeform, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skella_bro/pseuds/skella_bro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is dedicated to my friend Anna who I wrote as the dragon. Anna I hope you like this :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Who Loved to Paint +Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Keep in mind that since I'm wrote this for my friend that although there is some Destiel in this, I only used these characters because I couldn't think of any cool names, and also because I guess I'm crazy, idk.

Once upon a time, in a dark cold cave, there lived a great dragon that had beautiful scales of many colors. This dragon's name was Anna, and she loved her scales so much, every color of the rainbow existed on her and it made her feel very lucky that they did. Though as much as they made her happy, she wasn't too thrilled about how dull her cave looked. The cave on its own had light gray walls of rock and limestone with stalactites and stalagmites growing ever so slowly a thousand years at a time.

Anna loved her cave as dull as it was. Her favorite area was a small body of water in one area of the cave which was very close to the cave entrance, and when the sun came up every morning its rays would refract on the water which emanated tiny rainbows that danced on the cave walls. She was never happier in any cave than this, and she never planned to live anywhere else.  
-  
A little out of the way from Anna's cave, was a beautiful and colorful kingdom. It was the only kingdom with two kings instead of a king and a queen. But this was a kingdom that did not care who was in charge as long as they were nice, and they were grateful to have them. The kings were Dean and Castiel Winchester.

Dean was the one to ensure that everyone made a decent wage and that the kingdoms resources were used wisely while being a knight all at the same time. Castiel on the other hand was more laid back, and would spend time painting away with the children in the kingdom and ensuring that each of them had a proper education. He enjoyed teaching them about math and how to read and write.

While they did things on their own, they also did many things together. They mostly enjoyed walking hand in hand through the kingdom garden where lots of beautiful flowers grew, from big beautiful roses to lovely orchids and juliet roses to hydrangeas, the garden also contained various berries and plants like indigofera and blackberries which they would pick and help make dye and paint for Castiel and the children.  
-  
Once in a while Castiel liked to take one of the kingdoms horses and venture outside the castle walls and explore the area around the castle. Today was one of those days however today Castiel had managed to convince Dean to accompany him this time for he wished to explore farther than he usually did. After checking with their thane, Gabriel that he would help run the kingdom whilst they were gone and shortly after noon, they set out on their journey completely oblivious of Anna's cave.

Castiel had wanted to capture whatever new sight they saw so he had brought a few of his good rolled up canvases as well as his own personal paints that he did not use with the children. Also while making sure that he had brought extra green for it was also the color of Dean's eyes and he found that he ran out of it more than any other color. In fact, ever since Castiel had fallen in love with Dean, he noticed his paintings had been used with green more than any other color as well.

Dean liked to paint as well sometimes though he would be satisfied with simply watching Castiel paint. They traveled a bit before taking a break for the horses and rested for the night. Little did they know that where they chose to rest was right under the entrance of Anna's cave.  
-  
The next morning, Anna was awake bright and early as every morning. When she made her way towards the cave entrance, she was taken aback when she saw the two humans snuggling each other while fast asleep against a cave wall. She then noticed that they had horses tied to a nearby tree with them outside the cave and realized they must be travelers. Not wanting to awaken them, she sat quietly and watched the tiny rainbows dance on the cave walls as she did every morning.

Castiel had heard a bunch of small pebbles move at once and knowing that he and Dean did not choose to lay on them he opened his eyes to see the very large and colorful dragon. He had never met one before and his first thought was to scream but then he thought as to why the dragon hadn't attacked them by now and why it was looking at the cave walls. That's when he noticed it was watching the tiny rainbows dancing on the wall, though they weren't just from the sun hitting the water, they were hitting the dragon's scales too and although they didn't move as much they made the view very intense.

"Did you know the sun is reflecting your scales as well?" he asked the dragon quietly, hoping not to wake Dean or startle the magnificent creature.

Anna didn't notice at all, all this time watching the walls she had never thought to look behind her, and when she did she was very surprised.

"Goodness, I had never known my scales could reflect such great color! Though I wish those colors would stay on the walls of my cave, I would like to see colors like this always instead of seeing tiny rainbows every morning." she stated moving back to see the sun had risen past the cave and the tiny dancing rainbows were no more for the day.

This saddened Castiel a little, but then he got a grand idea. Quickly he turned to grab his satchel and started pulling various items out of it. Some paint brushes he had made himself with the blacksmith back at the kingdom, his good canvases and the paint while Anna watched patiently.

"What are those?" she asked noticing the same lovely colors in various jars. "These are paints, you can take a paintbrush like this, and if you dip the brush into the paint you can then take that paint and put these colors on your wall, and you can make lots of pictures. However I don't think you will be able to hold a brush, but your tail looks like its good enough to be used, I have tried to paint with my hands before and it works just as well as a brush." Castiel explained.

Anna looked as if this human had been a miracle specially sent for her, and she felt very grateful for it. She noticed that the human also had a color she favored the most. It was the same color as his eyes and the sky that she loved to soar through. "What color is that called, the one that's the same as the sky?" she questioned. "That is called blue! I can arrange them in the order of the rainbow if you like! This is red, that's orange, yellow, green, which is my personal favorite, blue, purple, indigo, and violet!" Castiel exclaimed happily as he pointed to each color which he then pushed closer to the dragon to observe.

"This is amazing! Thank You so much....what is your name?" she questioned. Feeling silly that she had been talking to this human all this time, and hadn't even known his name! "My name is Castiel, and this is my husband Dean, we are both kings of a nearby kingdom!" he said happily for he loved talking about the kingdom he loved greatly. He leaned back against the wall and leaned to Dean and covered Dean's mouth before awaking him. It was a good thing he did for when Dean woke up the first thing he saw was a big dragon staring right at him.

"Dean this is my new friend...who has neglected to tell me its name." he said shyly. "My name is Anna, Castiel and I have already made acquaintances, it's an honor your highness." She stated bowing her head towards the end. Dean on the other hand was wearing a confused expression, and then noticed the dragon had beautiful colors on her scales. "Well, I guess any friend of Cas is a friend of mine. I grant you permission to come and visit the kingdom any time you wish, and if there is to be a grand event I will have someone deliver you an invitation to that as well." Dean stated with a smile.

"Thank You, that means everything to me, Dean." Anna exclaimed happily. Shortly after that, Dean hunted for breakfast while Castiel stated to gather wood, and Anna started to paint the walls of her cave, using the small body of water to rinse off her tail between switching colors. Castiel came back with the wood and Anna helped Castiel get a fire started. By the time Dean had come back they had a huge fire going. They cooked their breakfast which was a couple of pheasants and a rabbit.

After breakfast it was time for Castiel and Dean to return. "I will be having someone deliver you more paint as well as canvases for when you run out of space and will do so every other fortnight to ensure that you do not run out." Castiel stated as he was slinging his satchel over his shoulder and mounting his horse. "I will be here, you can come visit any time as well!" Anna said happily. Castiel smiled and he and Dean both waved Anna goodbye before making their journey back to the kingdom.

Ever since that day Anna has been painting the walls of her cave, while little did Castiel know that there is more to the cave than what meets the eye, and it was much larger than he knew. After years and years, Anna continued to paint and there were lovely pictures and colors everywhere, stalactites and stalagmites were painted all different colors and some had other colors blending into others. It took quite a while to paint the entire cave but when she did she was more satisfied than ever before. When Castiel had paid a visit again bringing more with more paint and canvases with him, which had become a regular thing, he was always amazed every time he returned because the cave was not just more colorful but it also appeared to glow, even in the dark he could see everything clearly no matter how deep into the cave he went. He was glad that he and Dean had found the cave and so was Anna. And she lived happily ever after in her beautiful cave.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so this story is written like a short fairy tale so it's not going to have chapters but thanks to me being the one to think of this idea I decided to actually write it, I should do that more often hah, but Thanks for reading if you did!
> 
> Also if you want you can check out Anna's blog for she is the reason why I wrote this :)
> 
> http://charliewomanofletters.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~Amber West :* | http://skella-bro.tumblr.com/


End file.
